The present invention concerns tunnel washing machines.
These kinds of tunnel washing machines consist of cylinders to be arranged lying horizontally, in which laundry is washed on an industrial scale.
In order to add gaseous or liquid media to these machines, known tunnel washing machines possess inwardly directed sealing gaskets arranged lying against one another on welded on rings. Between the gaskets, spear shaped injectors are installed. With rotation of the machine, these seals rub on the projectings spears.
This solution has disadvantages. On the one hand, the space formed by the gaskets is relatively small. On the other hand, the gaskets are very susceptible to high proportions of sand with severely soiled laundry.
Finally, it is required to change all of the gaskets with wear.